


Long Morning

by SatisfiedSkye



Series: Recorrect [1]
Category: Inane Recorrection, Recorrect
Genre: Other, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatisfiedSkye/pseuds/SatisfiedSkye
Summary: TW: Trans Reveal, Chest Scars, PTSD, Trauma, Past of Abusive Family, Mental BreakdownsIt has a happy ending, but I just like to be sure yall dont get too fucked up on my bs :-)Dex didn't even want to get up to practice this morning, especially after not sleeping all night. Not by his choice, of course. However, he didn't think it could get any worse then that, which he was wrong to assume.





	Long Morning

**Author's Note:**

> just som story of my characters, idk i jus hope you enjoy i mean im not the best writer its not my aim (aim is cartoonist and animator)  
Dex Ref (outdated) : https://sta.sh/0jzwjzey5y7  
Newer Dex drawing: https://sta.sh/020ltj5hwwm4
> 
> T Ref: https://www.deviantart.com/satisfiedskye/art/T-Ref-809551033

Dex had been shifting under his sheets, long enough to decide it was finally time to get up. He really didn't want to, but it was almost noon, and he knew he probably had more arrow practice today. Despite Dex's protest and skill with an arrow beyond need of more training, T would never let him live it down that, "These arrows I put together are quite different, and while you may not see it now, you'll need the extra practice". It was always a variant of that statement, but since he stopped his protests so he would shut up, he hasn't heard it in awhile. Still hasn't figured out that difference from his regular arrows, either.

This tangent in his head lasted long enough to almost forget he should probably start getting ready. He knew if he stayed in his room any longer, T would just bother him, himself. It's usually T's own fault he's up so late anyway. _Ugh._

He got his pajama pants off and his notably baggy shorts on as quick as possible. He had nothing to fix the spiteful feeling he got seeing himself around these parts. "Now the less tedious part.." he muttered to himself before taking off his t-shirt he wore to bed. He reached for his tank top on his bed, only to feel the sheets. Did he forget to take his top out? He muttered some tired curses to himself before searching for it in his room, which lasted a couple minutes on it's own. Before he could find it, he froze, hearing shifting from outside his door, and them the creek of the door as it opened.

"Okay Dex, you really need to get up now, eat something before we start training for the d-"

Now it was T's turn to freeze up, as he saw Dex in front of him without his shirt on yet, which would not be so surprising if it wasn't for the scars under his chest.

Dex, on the other side, was speechless. Memories flooded back to him like it was the same day he was walked in on, topless, with a binder on, and his parents, and the_ yelling, and-_

"No.." 

Dex started backing up, far enough to back into the wall. It wasn't far enough for him. He slowly dropped down to the floor, back still on the wall._ "Please, god, have just a little mercy this time"_, he muttered, trembling, just enough where T could hear. He couldn't deal with this again. Not like this.

T, himself, could not bare to see Dex like this. He could see the very real fear in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt he had come to a point where Dex feared him like this. Sure, Dex should REALLY FEAR HIM, if you know, he were to fuck up. This? This wasn't fucking up. This was not even close. Why should T care about _this?_ Then again, it seems like Dex was raised in a place where this... was fucking up. God. Not even T could do something like that. What kind of idiots would do something like this? Do they even know what year it is? _3020?_

T had a moment of realization. _He met him because he was in the woods... He took him in because he was homeless, why the HELL was he homeless??? He said he was homeless and was stealing for a long time, WHY was he in this situation for so long, he had to have just been a kid and doing this.. Bastards. Fucking bastards. Why would family treat their child so horribly?_

...

.... 

.....

..Okay. Maybe he isn't one to talk. Sure his situation is different but... It didn't make him feel great thinking about it, for sure.

T wasn't sure what to do. He really wanted to run up and hug him and say sorry a million times, but he also wanted to just walk out. Both sounded like shitty, dangerous options. So he composed himself a little before speaking.

"Dex. I need you to remember something."

Dex looked up and the blank-faced man, who now approached him slowly. Dex felt like he should be scared by any approach right now, so why didn't he feel that way right now?

T got down on a knee to get down to his level, as he was still on the ground, sitting. 

"Dex, you are safe here. I accept this, and it doesn't change anything. It never would. I apologize that you would ever feel a need to think otherwise."

The two of sat in silence for a moment, but it really felt like minutes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T jumped at the sudden embrace. He heard Dex's relief in his subtle sobs. T's heart swelled a bit, trying to hold back tears himself._ I wish this is something I could've done with.._ He doesn't finish the thought. He just finally embraces Dex back, rubbing his back with some quiet condolences. This isn't about T right now.

Eventually, the moment was over, and they let go of each other. T got back up, and finally broke the silence again. "Alright, we still have some training to do, Dex. Use the energy of...B-breaking down I guess, and put it into your work today.. That kind of thing gives you energy right...?" T ended up trailing off, after making that inane statement. He really is good at embarrassing himself. <s>Dex already knows that well about him.</s>

Dex let out a laugh, and smirked. "Whatever you say, idiot. Just give me a minute to find this damn shirt.."

"Wha..? Find it?" T said quizzically. "You didn't see it right here?" He reached just under the sheets where his tank top was peaking out from, and pulls the shirt out. Dex face-palms, groaning.


End file.
